


The Only Way to Go

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, I'm in your lore sewing up your plotholes, Politics, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar summons Draggka to Dalaran to explain to the Council what happened to the Horde on the Broken Shore, and try to re-admit the faction into the Kirin Tor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Basically I didn't like how the quest 'Calling of the Council' went, so I decided to rewrite it better! Hopefully you'll agree, and you enjoy!

Draggka didn’t get much sleep. She managed what amounted to a nap before the entire Darkspear tribe returned to the Echo Isles to perform the funeral rites for Vol’jin, commending his soul to Bwonsamdi so he could continue to watch over them. They would surely need his guidance in the trials to come.

She still couldn’t believe he was gone. She felt torn open, like a piece of cloth with two ragged edges sagging around the gaping hole. The hunter had felt something similar before, but that void had been filled in again. This one never would.

Dranka squeezed her hand reassuringly, as they stood amongst the crowd of mourners and Spike stayed glued to her side, nuzzling against her, but Draggka felt...disengaged. Like she’d lost her tethers to the world, and she was drifting numbly through it, existing rather than living. The troll didn’t want to admit it, but she’d only felt grounded when she’d been in Khadgar’s arms, sobbing her heart dry.

The relief she’d felt seeing him standing before her, robes slightly singed and battleworn but otherwise unharmed, had felt like a tidal surge that had threatened to drown her. He was safe and sound, and she’d not lost her lover along with her Warchief on that pitiless black island. The hunter didn’t know if she could have taken that much of a blow.

But it was more than just that, knowing he was alive. He’d come back to her.

He didn’t have to. After all, she was Horde and he Alliance, and as he’d said, he’d had duties to perform. Duties that didn’t include seeing if a particular Darkspear troll was still alive. Yet he did. Khadgar had come to find her in his raven guise, had even apologised for failing his task, though she refused to let him feel guilt for something that was out of his control. And he’d remembered the promises they’d made to one another in the forests of Arak, the promises that he wouldn’t leave her, not like he’d done before.

Draggka had to manually take in a breath, thanking the Loa that only Spike seemed to notice, looking up at her with concern, the others more focused on the funeral rites.

He loved her. This human, this archmage, a hero of the Alliance, _loved_ her. Cared enough to find her in what felt close to being her darkest hours, to let her vent her pain against him. Cared that Spike and her brother were alive as well. Khadgar cared about _her._

Something shifted within her. The great, hulking weight of grief and despair that had filled her was still there, but now a small flicker of hope kindled.

After the rites were completed and the tribe dispersed to mourn in their own ways, Draggka found herself alone on one of the Echo Isles’ more secluded beaches, hidden by a thick clump of palm trees. The ocean was calm and tranquil, and the soft hiss of lapping waves against the shore lulled the hunter into a light sleep, Spike curled up beside her. It was difficult to reconcile this serenity to the pain and suffering she’d endured not hours before, so what little slumber she had was in fits and starts, snatching periods of restfulness between the flashes of memories.

Spike sensed it first, bolting his head up with an urgent snort that shattered her doze instantly. Then the familiar sensation of magic that made the fur on the back of her neck stand on end, Draggka looking over her shoulder to see a shimmering pink arcane elemental, its pitted ‘eyes’ staring impassively into her. It gave her the creeps, not least when it spoke inside her head instead of vocalising. This time, however, the servant spoke with Khadgar’s voice:

“It is time, my love. Please come as soon as you are able. Things are moving quickly.”

Draggka wasn’t exactly sure if it wasn’t more unsettling to hear her lover’s voice rumbling inside her own mind than the disembodied ghost voice of the elemental, but she pushed the thought aside, getting to her feet and retrieving the hearthstone from her pocket. 

“Let him know I be right dere,” she said, Spike curling tightly around her legs as she traced the symbol in the stone, calling forth its magic and feeling it resonate within her. If the servant replied, she didn’t hear it amongst the rush of magic flaring bright around her and her raptor, closing her eyes tight as the world was yanked away for a couple of long seconds. 

Just as quickly, it returned, stone grounding her feet and the magic releasing her, though it seemed to linger around her somewhat. Draggka was concerned, until she remembered that Dalaran was a city of magi, and so was saturated with the arcane. It was no surprise it would hang in the air like dust.

The hunter glanced around, getting her bearings. The hearthstone had brought her outside a large, grandiose building she recalled as being the Violet Citadel, although she was around one of its corners, tucked away from curious glances. The hunter’s ears twitched, listening for company, and hearing nothing. Spike swung his muzzle around, sniffing, but couldn’t sense anyone either.

“Khadgar?” She asked, cautiously. He'd said she would be expected, but the hunter really didn’t want to test the theory. Starting a fight was very low down on her list of priorities.

“Here, darling.” The archmage’s low voice startled her as he seemingly popped out of thin air, moving to her side. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump. I wanted to avoid any attention my presence may bring, and invisibility was the best option. Especially if you stay still.”

Draggka shook her head, Spike huffing crossly at him.

“I forget you mages can be disappearing like dat.” She petted the riled raptor. “Ya lucky Spike didn’t take ya knees off.”

“Yes. Sorry.” Khadgar smiled wryly. “Anyway, it’s good to see you. Both of you. Did you manage to get some rest?”

“A little. Not much.” Draggka returned the lopsided smile. “Yaself?”

“Similar. What little rest I had was fitful.” The archmage sighed. “Getting Jaina to agree to hold this meeting was...difficult, but she has deigned to hear us out.” He turned, gesturing for the hunter to walk with him. “She has endured much, and I ask a lot of her, but I hope your story at least convinces her to think twice. She was a diplomat before Garrosh shattered her, and I hope I can appeal to that side of her...somewhere under her scars. ”

“It be good to try, but...I not be sure.” Draggka replied. “Remember dat I be involved wit da Divine Bell, Khadgar.”

“I know. But you were also involved in the Siege of Orgrimmar, and many other things that prove yourself to be a hero to all of Azeroth.” Khadgar stopped in front of the pair of great doors leading into the Citadel. “Still, this will be uncomfortable for you, and...and you know I cannot aid you as much as I would like.”

“I know.” Draggka nodded. “I were expecting it.”

“Hmm.” The archmage paused a moment. “Aside from myself, and Jaina as our leader, the other members of the Council are Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver; he usually prefers to hide his face under a hood, Archmage Vargoth; whose image you already know?” Draggka nodded again. “Then there’s Archmage Modera; the longest serving on the Council, and Archmage Karlain; you’ll know him by his discipline in both words and actions.”

“I doubt knowing dere names gonna make much difference to me, but tank you.” Draggka said.

“You wouldn’t lead me into the middle of a jungle without telling me which beasts were liable to eat me, so consider this a trade.” Khadgar flashed her a brief, wry grin. “Usually we would conduct a meeting such as this within the Chamber of Air, but urgency has dictated that we use the main hall. Therefore, we will be under scrutiny as soon as I open these doors.” A short, sharp snort. “I resent this politicking, but without it, nothing gets done. Are you ready?”

The hunter took a deep breath, resting her hand on Spike’s back, the raptor rumbling softly and nudging her arm.

“I be ready.”

Khadgar gave a nod.

“Alright then. As your people say, lok’tar ogar.” 

With that, he pushed the doors open, the hinges giving with surprisingly little protest. Draggka tried to ignore the weird wiggly feeling in her heart at hearing him speak Orcish, and followed him into the wide room, his simple gesture closing the doors behind them as soon as she and Spike were through. As soon as they shut, the hunter immediately felt uneasy, feeling her loyal companion move closer to her for comfort. She was a single Horde member amongst five extremely powerful Alliance-aligned magi; even if she was under Khadgar’s protection, Draggka felt very vulnerable.

Especially when Jaina’s baleful glare fell upon her, and Draggka shrank further behind Khadgar’s broad back. She’d come face to face with the powerful mage on Draenor after elder archmage had been poisoned, and if it hadn’t have been for Cordana’s insistence that Draggka was helping, the troll was under no illusions that she would have come to a quick end. 

The other Council members flanked their leader on each side; she recognised Vargoth farthest right of Jaina, next to a stoic man that was probably Karlain, according to Khadgar’s description of him. On Draggka’s left, closest to Jaina, had to be Modera; looking as old as Khadgar but no less formidable as the woman she stood next to, and the hooded man who had to be Ansirem. Spike was tense next to her, but not overly concerned; he was as wary as his companion was, but he sensed no active danger. A minor reassurance, given the circumstances.

“Thank you all for coming at such short notice.” Khadgar spoke, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. Draggka stopped behind him, though she stepped reluctantly to the side so it didn’t look like she was using him as a shield from view. Nonetheless, her hand remained on her raptor’s back, hoping this physical connection could calm her pounding heart.

“Khadgar, I only allowed this meeting as a favour to you.” Jaina’s voice was as razor sharp as the finest blade, and the hunter was impressed that the young-old mage didn’t cringe at it. “The Legion is advancing, and we don’t have time to waste.”

“Of course. I’ll get right to the point.” Khadgar turned to Draggka then, gesturing for her to step forward and occupy the space he’d held. “My companion here is Draggka, of the Darkspear tribe. She was amongst the Horde vanguard at the Broken Shore, and she has kindly agreed to fill in the gaps in our understanding of events.”

“The same Draggka who helped steal the Divine Bell and attacked the Silver Covenant in this very city, if memory serves?” The hooded man - Ansirem - spoke, and the hunter tightened her grip on Spike, urging him to stay calm as she felt his hackles prickle.

“Da very same,” she said, turning to him, ”though my actions be giving me no joy. If I coulda avoided dem, I woulda done.”

Mutters rippled through the assembled magi, and Draggka assumed that they weren’t positive mutterings when Khadgar spoke again:

“Draggka is also the one who fought against Garrosh and brought him to justice,” he said. “And let us not forget the aid she gave us in the Nexus War, or when she fought and killed Deathwing. I have worked beside her on the alternate Draenor, and I have found her words and deeds to be honourable. She even saved my life, almost at the cost of her own, something Jaina can corroborate.”

The troll had to resist the urge to blush and hide her face; she’d rather hoped he wouldn’t have brought that up. As much as she’d tried to convince herself it had been a purely logical decision (a troll could resist a poison better than a human, so it made sense that Khadgar would take the antidote before she did), even then she knew her feelings had been tangled up within it. The way she’d held his face to encourage him to drink had skirted the boundaries of friendship, and right in front of the leader of the Kirin Tor too. Worry curdled in her gut; did Jaina suspect them? The hunter was sure her actions had been a little suspicious, but not enough to link the dots, right? 

Khadgar didn’t seem too worried, however, as his face was composed with a slight smile. This was in sharp contrast to the cold disapproval on the younger woman’s face.

"You trust far too easily, Khadgar,” she said. “You’re lucky Cordana was there in case something happened.”

His smile vanished at those words, and Draggka thought she saw a flash of pain across his face, but it was too fast to see.

“Regardless,” the older woman, Modera, spoke now, “I doubt Khadgar would have brought a member of the Horde here if he did not trust them and their words.” She addressed the hunter. “And I am intrigued to hear if there is an explanation for your actions on the Broken Shore.”

Draggka bowed her head in thanks and respect, finding herself already liking the woman.

“I can only be telling ya what happened. No more, no less.” She glanced at each of the magi in turn. “I be assuming dat ya want da story from when da Horde took da ridge?”

“That will do.” Jaina said. “Proceed.”

Draggka nodded, taking a breath and massaging her hand against Spike’s back to ground herself. 

“As agreed, we be taking da ridge to guard ya flanks. Though dere were a lot of demons up to dat point, we were strong. We thought we could be holding dem off.” She shook her head, sighing through her nose. "Dere were more demons comin’ up dat slope den I ever be tinking to exist. They forced us back an’ back, but since our back be against a cliff, dere be no place for us to go. We be makin’ dem pay for every step, but dey...” Draggka swallowed hard. “I not be knowing what de Alliance faced below us, but da Legion were crushing us ‘gainst dat ridge. We be getting close enough dat we gonna be pushed off da cliff if dey kept advancin’. And...and den...”

Draggka’s heart turned to stone and lodged in her chest, making it difficult to breathe. She could almost feel the anxiety coming off Khadgar as he yearned to comfort her, but was unable to do so. Thankfully Spike was there to fill the role, and he rumbled deeply, nuzzling into her leg. He gave her the strength to say the next, agonising words.

“Vol’jin fell.” A silent intake of breath sucked the air from the room, but Draggka didn’t register it, as she felt herself slipping right back into the battle. “Dey cut him down wit fel-poison spears so he couldn’t heal. I...I...I thought we were gonna warn de Alliance den, tell dem dat...Dat we couldn’t be holding no more, dat we gonna be slaughtered if we not be leaving. But...Sylvanas just called da retreat. No warning. No order to be passing da message on.” Tears began to burn at her eyes, muddying her speech. “I tried...Spirits, I had a flare, I coulda, coulda warned dem, but den da demons charged - dere was no time. I had to, had to...” She shook her head, throat threatening to close up on her. “I-If I just had a few more seconds...”

_“Sister, what are you doing?!” Dranka yells over the sound of carnage and death, feline fur stained red and green._

_“I've gotta warn the Alliance!” She cries back, fumbling to get the volatile materials tied onto an arrow._

_“The next charge is going to break the line. If we don’t go now we are dead!” He demands, rising up on his back legs as he shifts back._

_“Dranka-”  
_

_“There’s no time!” He’s furious, grabbing her arm in a paw-hand complete with claws. “They’ll overrun you before you can get away.” She glances back towards the Alliance below, and Dranka tightens his grip. “He wouldn’t want you to waste your life here. He’ll understand. Draggka, please.”  
_

_The hunter cries out, knowing he’s right, and lets him pull her away, the flare arrow dropping into the black ash._

_She looks back a minute later and a felguard cleaves a pandaren in two where she was just standing._

“What of Vol’jin?” Jaina’s voice brought Draggka back into the present. She sniffed, swallowing hard to clear her throat.

“My Warchief is dead.”

Draggka couldn’t raise her gaze to the Council, but she saw Khadgar’s head bow in the corner of her eye, and she sensed a sadness come down over them, a glimmer of empathy for her. Again, she sensed the young-old mage’s desire to reach out to comfort her, and an anxiousness in that his hands were tied. Spike rumbled again, lifting his head up to rest it against her stomach, the vibrations soothing her. She stroked his scales, holding him close, the only bond she could show publicly.

“We’re sorry for your loss.” Modera spoke softly, the troll meeting her eyes. “Who rules the Horde now?”

Draggka wiped her eyes, trying to composure herself.

“Before da Fel took him, Vol’jin passed da title to Sylvanas.”

The mutterings that rose from the others were clearly indignant this time.

“Sylvanas?” Exclaimed the non-hooded man (Karlain, was it?). “Why?”

“Dat not be my place to say.” Draggka said. “I not know why he be choosing her.” She hesitated a moment, weighing her words. “I only be hoping we do not be living to regret it.”

Another round of murmurings, and this time she saw Khadgar look at her with his eyebrows slightly raised. The hunter didn’t know the game of politics, but she had a feeling her opinion had been unexpected, especially when it was freely given, and she wondered if it would work in her favour.

“Is that all you have to tell us?” Jaina asked then, the voices dying down.

“Dat be all.” Draggka nodded, meeting her icy blue gaze. 

A silence descended as the leader of the Kirin Tor considered her next words.

“Your story is plausible,” she began, “but regardless of the reasons, you still abandoned the Alliance when we needed you most. You left us to die like the cowards you are.”

“Jaina-” Khadgar started, but Draggka pulled herself to her full height, interrupting him.

“I know ya see Theramore when ya look at me, and I not blame ya for dat,” she said, her voice strong. “If I be in ya feet, I tink I be da same. Dere be few suffering as badly by Garrosh’s hand den you. I not be arguing dat we shoulda warned ya, but do not be callin’ my people cowards! Dere be dose dat died to let da others live!”

“What else would you call it then?” Jaina shot back. Draggka sighed, closing her eyes.

“...A mistake. A dishonourable mistake dat I be wearing like da scars on my back for as long as I be living.”

“ _Honour_.” Jaina almost spat the word. “You always talk of it, but you have no idea what the word means. If you knew honour, you would have fought to the very last. So much for ‘victory or death’.”

That struck a nerve, and Draggka snarled, baring her teeth and tusks, hackles raising.

“I know ya woulda preferred da Horde to be crushed by da demons, but when we be gone, what do ya tink woulda happened next, eh? Dey woulda poured from dat ridge like a flood, and dey woulda drowned ya! I be among da best warriors of da Horde, and I be seeing dem cut down like knife through pig flesh! And if dey be destroyin’ us so easily, dey woulda done da same to you, mon! Den who would be leading dose dat remain? De old, de young, da weak, da ones who can’t fight? Da best, da strongest, da most powerful, destroyed in a single battle! We woulda been ripe for da Legion to take what it be wantin’! We both had ta leave! _Dere be nothing to be gained from death on dat Loa-forsaken land!”_

Draggka took a breath, fingers digging into Spike’s back, though she didn’t know who she was trying to calm more. She willed her anger down, suppressing the desire to berserk and fight.

“I not know why Sylvanas not call a retreat. _I don’t know_. I be living wit da knowing dat I coulda saved lives if I had dat time I needed for da flare. Dere are people dead for dose few seconds. I know it be feeling like a betrayal. Be feeling dat way to me.” 

She puffed out a sigh.

“De Archmage be askin’ me to tell ya what happened on da Broken Shore. An’ I be tellin’ ya. Da choices ya make here, be ya own.”

The tension in the air was thick, and the hunter dared not speak another word, least it backfire on her. She glanced briefly at Khadgar, but he was looking at the others, his face a grim mask.

It was Modera who spoke to break the silence, her voice calming and strong.

“I assume that you’d like to see the Horde readmitted into the Kirin Tor, Draggka?”

“I not be a mage. It not my place to say.” Draggka replied. “But I tink, in da big picture...we be defeating Illidan, da Lich King, Deathwing an’ Garrosh ‘cos we chose to be standing together. I tink...I tink now we be having no choice. We stand together. Or we die.”

The woman nodded, as if confirming something to herself, and some more mutterings occurred. It was swiftly silenced by Khadgar tapping Atiesh’s metal base against the ground, the elder mage once more moving into the fore.

“I have made my case,” he said. “With respect, I move for a vote. In the matter of allowing the Horde into Dalaran, and offering membership of the Kirin Tor, I vote aye.”

“Nay.” Came the inevitable vote from Jaina.

“Aye.” That was Vargoth.

“Nay.” Ansirem.

“Aye.” The man that had to be Karlain.

“Aye.” Was Mordera’s vote. Draggka frowned, trying to remember how many of each she’d heard.

“The ayes have it.” Khadgar said. “The vote carries.” His voice and face softened as Jaina looked down at the floor, her face stony. The hunter felt a pang of sympathy for her, despite their prior argument. “I’m sorry, Jaina. Truly.”

“Please stand with us, Jaina.” Modera urged. “Azeroth needs us. All of us.”

“You don’t have to like the Horde.” Khadgar said. “But we cannot fight two wars at the same time. We-”

“You are naive.” The white haired mage lifted her head then, looking Draggka dead in the eyes. The troll felt rather than saw Spike curl his lips warningly. “The Horde has betrayed us before, betrayed us now, and will do so again. They cannot be trusted.” Her gaze moved to Khadgar. “I learnt that the hard way, and you will too. I only hope that you will be able to live through it to regret it, as I will not be among your number to witness it.”

“Jaina, please-” Modera began, but Jaina disappeared in a flare of bright blue magic, leaving behind an empty space where she once stood. Draggka felt she could take in a breath again.

“Well,” Khadgar said, after a moment of silence, “that was unpleasant.” He sighed, visibly deflating. “And we are down a leader. Again.”

“Are we?” Modera said, raising a silver eyebrow. “You led us after Rhonin’s death, Khadgar.”

The young-old mage made a derisive snort.

“I would hardly call that leading.” He scoffed.

“Regardless, you were our spokesman then, and you are the one who has the most experience in dealing with the Legion.” Karlain said. “You would make an excellent choice in this trying time.”

“I agree.” Modera said. “You have been the one spearheading the efforts against the Legion, after all. Both here and on the alternate Draenor.”

“...It doesn’t feel right.” Khadgar shifted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at his colleagues. “I never wanted this to happen. Jaina’s reaction wasn’t unexpected but...I never wanted this to happen. I...” He paused a moment, before he sighed. “Alright. I will take the leadership of the Kirin Tor, until such a time that Jaina returns to us. If she returns.“

Draggka looked around the other Councillors, who were nodding, none offering a disagreement about Khadgar’s appointment. She managed a small smile; whilst this was undoubtedly a good thing, the hunter saw their position become even more perilous. It was one thing to be courting a Council of Six member. Quite another to be courting the leader of the Kirin Tor.

This was hardly the time to worry about it, however.

“Of course,” Ansirem spoke this time, “we need to fill that hole in our ranks.”

“I think I know just the person, but right now we have other priorities.” Khadgar said. “We will need to send the invitation to the new Warchief at once. Hopefully the Sunreavers are still more or less intact and are in a forgiving mood.”

“Vereesa won’t be pleased.” Vargoth said.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” The young-old mage grumbled. “Better yet, someone who isn’t me go and gently break the news to her. I might have a better chance of not getting shot.” His sour expression sweetened when he turned to the troll, the other Council members beginning conversations with each other in the background. “Thank you for your help, Draggka. I’m sorry about-”

“Don’t be.” Draggka waved a hand. “Her anger not a surprise. I not be expecting a sunny welcome.”

“Even so...” Khadgar shook his head. “Anyway. I should let you return to Orgrimmar. There is much to do in preparing the Kirin Tor for war. As well as let everyone know about our new arrangements. I suppose the Horde is arming too?”

“Yeah, we are.” Draggka nodded, suddenly feeling very awkward. She didn’t know the best way to say goodbye to the man she secretly loved in front of other people; she ached with the need to reach out and touch him - an action completely out of bounds here - yet a simple ‘we’ll meet again’ felt flat and lifeless, even if it was to a friend.

The sound of the large doors being flung open saved her from her dilemma, everyone whirling to face the ginger-haired dwarf with the wide-brimmed hat that stormed into the room.

“There you are!” He bellowed, pointing at both hunter and the now-leader of the Kirin Tor. “I’ve been looking all over the damn city for you two!”

“Brann?!” Draggka and Khadgar exclaimed in unison as the explorer paused a moment to catch his breath, hands on his knees.

“What are you doing here?” The archmage asked, stepping closer.

“Ye won’t believe it!” Brann said. “Me brother Magni’s back!”

Draggka’s eyes widened, Spike warbling something in his throat. The dwarven king that had been turned to crystal was...alive?! She looked at Khadgar, who was equally disbelieving.

“Well,” he said mildly. “This is unexpected.”


End file.
